


What Might Have Been

by helsinkibaby



Category: Fame (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Sometimes Leroy wonders
Relationships: Nicole Chapman/Leroy Johnson





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> For the writers choice challenge “fantasy”

He thinks about her sometimes. Not as often as he did when he was still teaching at the School of the Arts, but sometimes. It’ll be an innocent comment, a song he knows she liked, a play he saw her act in, and it’ll be like Nicole Chapman is standing by his side again.

He lets his mind wander sometimes, wonders what might have happened that Christmas night after Tina had gone to bed. His niece had come to love Nicole that holiday, had insisted that she spend time with them, and Nicole hadn’t had the heart to refuse her. Neither had Leroy, but he was honest enough to admit to himself that Tina wasn’t the only reason he was happy Nicole was around.

It wasn’t for her tutoring skills either, though those had been a handy excuse.

It had been her.

Just her.

He thinks sometimes about how it could all have been different. If he’d done what he’d wanted to do, leaned in and kissed her. Sure, maybe she’d have slapped him – but maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t have.

Maybe she’d have kissed him back.

Maybe they’d have started something and she wouldn’t have been at that party that night, taking a ride home from Mickey Garth and Danny Amatullo.

Maybe she’d be there with him now, laughing, loving, smiling.

His.

It’s a nice fantasy, and he wishes with all his heart that it was reality.

Instead, he places flowers on her grave when he’s back home and wishes that things could have worked out different.  



End file.
